The Second Amendment is a frequent subject of debate in today's world. Although firearms are essential for self-protection, others have abused this right by using firearms to hurt others. Because of this, security and safety have been enormous problems in public gatherings, where armed assaulters like to carry out their crimes. The list of school shootings goes on, with well-known occurrences such as the Columbine shooting which killed 15, the Virginia Tech attack which claimed the lives of 33, and the Sandy Hook massacre where 28 elementary school students and teachers were expunged.
Firearm assaults do not occur only at schools, as they are also prevalent in other areas of mass congregation. Who would forget the killings at The Dark Knight Rises premiere or, more recently, the mass murders in Parisian concert halls which killed over 120 people and injured more than 300? Even with all the implementations of safety such as lockdown drills in schools and exit routes in public buildings, firearm assaults are occurring at a faster rate than ever, with multiple sources such as the Washington Post saying that there is approximately one school shooting a week. Clearly, modern security is not yet elite and must be improved.
Therefore, it would be desirable to improve public security by having an advisory system that is location sensitive to the position of system subscribers while in pre-defined geographic areas and configured to offer advisory messages to the subscribers located in an emergency situation. Further, it would be desirable to have a public security advisory system that registers a position of individuals via the person's mobile software application (referred to as “the app”) as soon as they enter a pre-defined geographic area and which deregisters them upon exit from the predefined area.